Suzie
Overview Suzie is a supporting character of Neko Sukuwaddo, and the owner of Dandeline Guild. She is a human who loves nekos, and trains new adventurers for many different techniques that they'll need when completing quests (particularly fighting). She assists Neko Squad majorly in ensuring they know what they are doing, and is the reason why they exist as she created Dandeline Guild, and without it they would not have been able to sign up there and complete their first quest (although it is through Kam, her assistant) Appearance Just like how Kam describes her and her design choices for the building, she keeps things to a "vaporwave style". She likes to appear as calm and aesthetic, so she goes for the colours that are present in vaporwave imagery. While the decoration for the guild alone, such as on the walls, is already a lot, she also puts a lot of effort into her appearance. Her hair was originally red, but she dyed the ends of it to gradually become more purple. Her eyes are brown, but she intends on getting red colour contact lenses in the future. Due to her love for nekos, she always wears a light red cat ear headband. While she is fighting, she also wears a red visor which has whiskers drawn onto it. For her outfit, she tries to keep a more casual approach as it fits a vaporwave style of calmness. She wears a red and purple sailor collar on top of a purple short sleeved jacket, with a red long sleeved shirt underneath. She also wears dark purple shorts, and red trainers. Personality Despite wanting to appear calm and collected to other people through her vaporwave style, she is always extremely enthusiastic for training adventurers and tries incredibly hard to get the fighting knowledge into them whenever they ask for advice and training. She also loves nekos, and tries extra hard to help them. Her enthusiasm for the topic is the main reason why Neko Squad learn from her for so long, and she is a reason for their strength increasing even further. If it came to a situation of danger, she would be very heroic. Since she has a love for adventurers she tries to save everyone possible, putting her own life at risk. Her extreme strength and agility allows her to help people in these scenarios, but they aren't very common due to the low amount of people in Dandeline. She is arguably the best character in the entire story right now due to her amazing strength and personality. Physical Strength As mentioned previously, her strength and agility are both outstanding. She is capable of outdoing almost anything that comes in her way, Human or Monster. Her heroic personality allows her to be one of the best characters in the story. She is also all-rounded and capable of all forms of adventurer skills (melee, ranged, magic, healing, etc.), which helps her in teaching people who visit. Extra Information From the profile pages (although some were made a while ago), you can tell quite a few minor details which aren't very present in the actual writing. The information that isn't told in the writing will be copied here. " Birthday: 19th September " " Age: 19 " " Height: 5'8'' " " Likes: Vaporwave "Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Dandeline